Where in the world are my pants?
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Random One Shot (maybe) Rin has lost his memory and has been traveling with his "father" though different countries. Based of a random dream I had, it's kinda random. has nothing to do with the title. I just kinda wrote that to be silly. Enjoy


"Whoa America is really big isn't it?" the city was bustling with people everywhere, the lights from cars zipping around the roads even into the late night. My suitcase was open on the bed, it was the first time I'd been to America. It was a strange place, but it was nice. Like an amusement park almost. It was incredible!

"Rin, come away from the window." I turned father stood there with a stern looking expression. I nodded and sat down on the bed reclining and staring up at the ceiling. Father sat down at his computer and was replying to business emails. He was busy and moved all over the world, I followed of course, he was my only family. My mother had died when I was born and my mother's side of the family had all disowned me for being the cause of her death. Father's family was never talked about and if I ever brought it up he would get really angry and clam up so I'd learned pretty quickly not to say anything about it.

"Hey, father… can we go to that place with characters and the rides while we're here?" I asked. He sighed and looked at me.

"Rin… I'm here on business, any other distractions will-"

"Take time from your work. I know." I sighed sitting up, "I thought I'd ask anyway." I stretched and headed toward the bathroom, I wasn't going to get anywhere tonight. At least not till Father was asleep.

I went to the bathroom splashing water on my face and then looking up at myself. Brown hair, brown eyes. Just your standard Japanese sixteen year old. I sighed leaning against the sink the leaving the room and heading toward the kitchenette. Ah, the kitchen. I started pulling out ingredients, all of them freshly bought. There is a certain Zen in chopping things and peeling, cooking etc. I only wished I had a wok but the stupid airlines lost our luggage so it'll be delivered sometime between tomorrow and Friday.

I gritted my teeth angrily. It seemed our luggage was always getting lost. I was really getting worked up about this now because it had happened at least five times in the past two years and they always seems so sorry and father just deals with it. Without saying much but thank you and giving them the address where we stay wherever that is. And then the act all sorry, but they really are just upset because they think it'll put you off flying with them when it happens every time! And father still doesn't change the stupid airline! I started grinding my teeth angrily and copping vegetables quicker the chop, chop, chop of the knife getting more furious.

"Rin." Father said. I looked up at him he motioned to the stove where my rice was boiling over.

"AH!" I left the vegetables on the counter and turned down the stove stirring the rice furiously to break the surface tension and get rid of the overflowing bubbles. I turned the stove down and put a little oil in the water before placing a lid onto the pot and turning back to my vegetables.

"You seem a bit angry about something." Father remarked impassively. I rolled my eyes still chopping vegetables angrily, "What's wrong?" he finally asked after a momentary pause.

"What's wrong it I don't have a stupid wok!" I growled into the vegetables, "Now out of the kitchen." I demanded. He looked amused and stepped out, though really there wasn't much point to it. I went back to my chopping then pulled out a large pan to cook the vegetables in. I put it on the stove turning it on then placing my non-wok onto it and heating up both the burner and the pan.

"Why can't we get a gas stove?" I asked a bit bitterly, still upset over the luggage.

"Hotel." Was my Father's only response I frowned and he pulled out his phone, "Shush now." He started talking on the phone with one of his business mates, it was so boring. I stuck out my tongue and continued to cook. I eventually had two plates with food that smelled amazing; I bet everyone could smell it up and down the halls. I set them both on the bar area and sat down and ate my share. Father was still on the phone talking away using words I didn't even bother trying to understand. Eventually he shut the phone and came over to eat.

"So… when am I starting school?" I asked. Father looked down at me then down at his phone scrolling through the calendar.

"Tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow is Sunday." I pointed out. He nodded.

"Monday then. This is good." He said. I sat there awkwardly then sighed and continued eating.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about taking a dip in the pool." I said. He nodded.

"Did you pack your swimsuit?" he asked.

"Yes, after years of getting our luggage lost I've learned to pack the essentials in my carry on." I griped. He gave me a look I stared back defiantly.

"Maybe you have a brain after all." He commented then stood up taking his food with him while he sat down at the desk and started typing on his laptop.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a freaking genius like my brother!" I growled then scarfed down the rest of my food throwing the dishes in the water and glancing back at him. He sat there staring at me his fork dangling loosely from his hand. I frowned then shut the dishwasher going to the bedroom and pulling out my swim trunks and grabbing my beach towel. By now I was an expert packer. I had enough clothes for a week and all the extra stuff like manga and video games. I was proud of myself I changed into my trunks and left the room. Father was on the balcony making another phone call.

"He's waking up…" He said nervously. There was an agitated voice on the other end, "well, I'm not sure if…" the voice interrupted Father again.

"Yo." I said poking my head out, he jumped, "Sorry, going down to the pool now." I said with a wave and I left. Jeesh what had him so uptight.

The pool was nearly empty, a couple kids swam around with their parents watching from the sidelines. What was I doing here? I dropped my towel on an empty chair and floated around on my back staring at the ceiling. It was wooden. There were large wooden beams supporting it. It looked like real wood too but I didn't know much about that sort of thing. There were lights too. They were those kind of weird expensive looking lights but they still just looked like industry lights. I don't know if you know that sort of thing… hey look I broke the forth wall.

Suddenly I was sitting up and sputtering, one of the kids had just splashed water in my face. They laughed it was a brother and a sister, both blonde with those blue American eyes. I pretended I was a monster and I chased them around. Splashing them. The boy had a water gun and he hit me in the face I pretended to go down and I sunk to the bottom of the pool before enacting my revenge and sweeping him up with a laugh while he screamed in delight and the younger sister shrieked then laughed. I let the little guy down and he swam over to his sister and stuck his tongue out at me. I sunk into the water up to my nose and stared at them for a while then I started playing shark. Their parents didn't seem to mind and if they did they didn't say anything.

An hour or so later we sat on the edge of the pool the boy looked up at me.

"What's your name?" He asked. I blinked then answered in ok English. I'd had been to English speaking countries in the past has learned English and retained most of it.

"I'm Rin." I said. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Oh." He said. I smiled.

"I'm Japanese." I explained. His sister looked up at me.

"Japinaese?" she asked. I laughed a bit at her mispronunciation.

"Yes, from Japan." I answered. She looked baffled. I guess at that age no one really thinks about people who came from someplace different from you. Their parents called and they left I sat on the edge of the pool a bit longer. Then got out and toweled off slipping on my flip flops and walking back up to the hotel room grabbing some snacks from a vending machine as I passed. I popped some of the chips in my mouth then dug the key card out of my back pocket and opened the door. It took a few tries, I suspected it was because the key card was wet but I opened the door and smiled.

"I'm hoooommmeee!" I said. Father looked up from his work and nodded. I sighed then went to take a shower.

**(Line break deal with it :P)**

Father was snoring peacefully in his bed. I snuck out of the room carefully grabbing my shoes from the closet by the door and then carefully opening the window to the balcony. I closed it but not all the way slipping my shoes on and then jumping over the railing and grabbing onto the bars of the next balcony. If you ever want a rush, I'll tell you that's what you do… actually don't do that, you probably don't have the practice I've achieved after years of doing stunts like that. I repeated this process for the next six floors before I reached the second floor and landed expertly on my feet crouching to absorb some of the shock from landing from so high up. I barely even made a noise any more I was ninja, I sat there feeling skilled and giving myself a pat on the back and pretending to be all ninja then laughing at my foolishness before moving on. I walked down the street, Father had chosen a hotel in a busy area, I think I'd like it better if we were at the sea, but it wasn't like I had a say in it so I just shrugged and scoped out the area. It kind of reminded me of Kyoto, at least from the pictures I'd seen. I smiled and marveled at the world around me. America, it was so lively.

I wandered into an arcade staring around at all the games, I frowned disappointed, it wasn't much of an arcade but it was satisfactory. I smiled and went to a station emptying my pockets of the American quarters and I put them into the slot and began pummeling zombies. I was really getting into it, zombies and demons and ghosts.

YEEAH! ANOTHER WIN FOR OKUMURA RIN, THE BEST IN THE AMERICA! I smiled at the screen happily playing and feeling really good about myself as I played. This was totally my element, not the stiff, pompous, stiff collar son Father wanted me to be… I glared at the screen thinking about it and nearly got hit by a boss then focused back on my game. That's what mattered now.

The machine kept asking for the American quarters so I kept feeding it, it was getting really intense so I was staring to regret passing up so good bonuses because I was trying to avoid some of the bigger monsters and beat the boss as quickly as possible. I was zoned in on the game when suddenly I was pushed from behind into the console and then sent toppling over a cute girl on top of me. I blinked and she turned red and consequently I turned red too.

"S-s-sorry!" she said backpeadling away, I was red and trying to stand up.

"No problem." I said and offered my hand to help her up as well. She took it then looked to the game I'd just been playing.

"Oh, oh no, I'm so sorry." She said. My character was dead and the animated demon was currently tearing it to pieces. I felt a little mad but I just shrugged and smiled at her.

"No problem! I was getting tired of it anyway." I assured. She nodded.

"I'm Julie by the way." She said. She had some intense green eyes and short ginger hair. She had a splattering of freckles and the hair she could tie up was pulled back and sticking out of the back of a Pokémon hat that she wore.

"Okumura Rin." I said holding letting go of her hand. She looked intrigued.

"So are you like from Japan?" she asked, I nodded and she got really hyper, "Oh, wow you speak such good English I was wondering if you had just been born Japanese and weren't from japan, I bet that that's fun living with all the manga writers and everything." She commented. I sweat dropped, I'd actually never lived by any manga readers in my life.

"And you live in California right! I bet you live next to all the movie stars!" I said. She laughed then looked down at her feet.

"I'm guessing that's your way of saying that you don't live next to the manga artists." She commented. I laughed.

"Yeah, Americans sure are weird." I commented then I turned red, "I mean not all Americans I'm sure there are some Americans who are… well… not weird but then maybe… they like thinks something that ain't true and all but…" I stopped talking she was laughing.

"Don't worry about it so much." She laughed, "There are lots of weird Americans, I'm one of them so don't worry." She jumped suddenly, "Oh crap, my brother's here I got to go, but it was nice talking to you Okumura!" she said rushing toward a taller male with blonde hair. I waved my goodbyes and turned away from the game which had already been taken over by another kid. I weaved through the crowd and bought a soda from a machine before leaving the stuffy arcade. I walked down the sidewalk further looking for something interesting. There were some taxi's and I even saw one limo… I think. But there wasn't much else to do. I wandered about until I came to a bench and sat down with a sigh looking around and sipping my soda.

"Hey kid?" a guy said coming up to me, "You likin' LA?" He asked, "Huh kid? Where are your mommy and daddy? Huh? Did they lose you? Huh? Come on kid." He was so werid. I stared at him.

"Whoa… a weirdo appeared." I said. He stared at me.

"Wuddya say? You Chinese or somethin'?" he was getting closer, "You have a problem kid? Can ya speak English stupid?" he asked he was nearly in my face now. I stared at him, "Cuz' you know kid, if ya have a problem wif me, you can take it up with my dear friend now, how about that kid." He said then glanced down at this pocket knife he had open. I took in a breath, this had happened to me before hadn't it? I couldn't remember, my eyes went unfocused and I looked back at the man's face which was smiling now. I felt a surge of anger swell up in my chest and I pushed him from me fist's clenched tightly as he stumbled backwards.

"WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" I yelled at him, "THREATENING ME LIKE THAT! YOU IDIOT! SOMEONE COULD GET HURT!" I glared. What right did he have to threaten anybody? What if he'd tried to get someone else before me? What if he'd gone after someone nice and innocent like Julie. That got me even more fired up and he tried to stand swinging the knife wildly at me.

"I'M GONNA GET YA KID, GONNA GET YA!" he said, I thought he was on drugs. I avoided the knife but managed to get a cut on my palm and on my cheek. I ended up wrestling the knife from him, it clattered to the ground people were staring to stare, he swung wildly at me and I swung back clipping his jaw and sending his head flying back. My heart was racing as he laughed and attacked me again. Someone somewhere was yelling stop, at me or him I couldn't be sure. Soon I felt hand on my arms pulling me back, someone was pulling him back too. I shook them off easily and grabbed a fistful of the guy's clothes.

"ARE YOU HIGH YOU SICKO? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU." I growled in his face. He just laughed at me at which point I shoved him the ground, he made me sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick…

"Hey kid, hey kid." He kept saying. There were arms holding me back again, more of them trying to pull me away from the man on the ground. I glared at him, I wanted to hurt him so bad. It was this awful feeling of rage from deep inside my guts, his face had started swelling from where I punched him and my cheek and lip were bleeding. The knife glimmered on the ground from where he'd dropped it and before I knew anything he's scooped it up off the ground breaking free of his captors and had plunged the knife into my stomach. I didn't even have time to react, there were hands that were holding me back which suddenly released. My eyes were wide, I saw blood. Blood. I staggered back there was red on my shirt.

"Shit." I heard someone say, a woman was screaming, maybe a few of them. I stared at that red stain that was slowly spreading on my shirt.

"Shit." I heard again… it was me. I looked up at the guy who was grinning like an idiot, the knife had been taken from him and he was held by several people. Someone was calling an ambulance, I stared at the guy, the edges of my vision were going blue. This guy… he stabbed me. Part of me felt relief that he hadn't hurt anyone else, another part was in shock, a smaller part said I was hurt, but the only thing I focused on was his stupid grin as he stared at me, teeth curled back into a satisfied sneer, eyes wide and crazy, I swear his pupils were slits. I stared at him wanting to move to say something, he laughed, the laugh had changed, it was dark and echoing like something from an anime. An akuma's laugh.

I stumbled people were still trying to ask if I was ok if I needed help. The guy he kept laughing. There were sirens in the distance, and the guy just kept laughing. I hated that laugh, my eyes narrowed and I glared at him and that's when everything went blue. Then I passed out.

**Hey, your sexy Con-San with another amazing plot bunny.**

**I know you hate me**

**You're going to hate me even more when you know I probably won't update the whole summer.**

**If you want me to continue please comment. :D**

**If not this is fine as a one shot.**

**Con-San out.**


End file.
